Don't Look Back
by HouseCity101
Summary: An ambush from a villain attack leads to Tokoyami about to be killed off by one of the attackers. But thankfully, a certain shadow demon will not let that happen. Anyone who dares hurt Tokoyami will have to deal with him first. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow bonding, Protective!Dark Shadow! Rated T for reasons.


**Okay, so is it bad that I wrote a BNHA fanfiction, even if I still have yet to watch more of the series? If yes, then okay, I'll see myself out.**

 **Yeah, this is just a little one-shot for you all focusing around Tokoyami and Dark Shadow's bond as a whole. I just got into loving Toko-bae and his adorable quirk, there needs to be more fanfics with them bonding. If there is one out there, please let me know, lol.**

 **If this isn't how things are supposed to be, then I deeply apologize! Maybe when I get around to keep up with the series, I'll probably do a better version of this story. So let me know what you think of this.**

 **Reviews appreciated :)**

* * *

 **Don't Look Back**

Tokoyami wished that this was a dream.

He could only pray that this was some sort of dream, or in this case, a nightmare, and wake up. Hoping to god above that this certain thing would never happen.

But unfortunately, it actually did.

During today, things seemed perfectly normal for the entirety of Class 1-A. They visited the local forest for a little hiking trip around the hills. They had each split up into five teams of four to walk around and return back when the time was right. In this case, Tokoyami was paired up with Shouji, Koda, and Tsuyu, the last person that Tokoyami was a bit happy about, despite Dark Shadow teasing him about it.

So far, it was an okay start. The four of them walked through the trail, having normal conversations on the topics they've chosen. It was then they came across a dark cave that was a part of their path. Tokoyami was a bit worried, fearing that Dark Shadow would act up as usual in the darkness. But hearing his friends' reassurances made him feel a little better.

But the moment they entered, everything immediately went to hell.

They received a message from one of their friends through the speaker, saying that there were three villains attacking the class. They didn't know why they were there since the message was cut abruptly. This caused the four to immediately head out and see if they could find their fellow classmates and teacher.

However, once they turned back, they were already too late.

One of the villains came in and ambushed them, separating Tokoyami from the rest of the group.

He soon found himself in the other side of the cavern, seemingly caved in. And unfortunately for him, he just so happened to encounter the same villain who attacked him and his friends.

He thought that maybe he could take him down. After all, the area was a bit dark, so Dark Shadow would be strong enough to fight. But he found himself outmatched by this threatening individual, as he ended up becoming more than defeated...instantly brutalized.

So now he was here, laying on the floor, completely damaged beyond belief. There were multiple bruises all over his body, he received a nasty black eye, and now his left arm was broken. He felt like he can't move at all, not even see from his blurry vision. He wasn't even sure if Dark Shadow was still up. The brutal clash from that villain must have tired him out as well.

He doesn't even know if his friends were still okay. He prayed that they were still alright, they can't be done so easily.

He needs to move now. There was still time left…

He tried the best he could to move his own muscles, maybe at least crawl, getting some time to get on his feet again. Even if his arm was still hurting, he could find a way to escape before that villain comes back.

A slight wheeze and a cough came out from his chest once he started to crawl. He's this close to consciousness. He can't rest now…

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps-

He felt a sharp pain from his stomach as he cried in pain from a swift kick, hurtling him to a nearby corner. His head slammed into the rocky wall once he laid on the floor. He winced over the damage done to his stomach. He wanted to know where that kick came from until he felt a strong shiver over his spine.

He's still here…

"Heh, man you actually are weak as I thought, kid!"

The crow-headed boy could only watch in despair when the familiar figure walked over to him, making a nasty grin over the dirty work he did. Looking at that shit-eating smile made Tokoyami wanted to swat him away, but now, he wanted to look away. What that man did to him was only worse that his own imagination.

"I mean, are those guys really tellin' the truth or what!?" The villain laughed. "That some bird brain with his pet is actually the strongest in UA!?" he laughed again. "I guess they were seeing how you were a waste to fight. Pretty easy with my quirk and all!"

He felt really amused seeing him all broken and bruised, he even looked as if he wanted to cry. It only made his smile even wider. "Rock Biter and Kermit the Frog were pretty pathetic but you're just a complete letdown!"

This made Tokoyami's eye widen. It was obvious that he was referring to Koda and Tsuyu. He didn't mentioned Shouji though, so maybe he got away. But if he fought Tsuyu and Koda, then they might have also been-

"N-no..." He cried silently to himself. He hope they can still make it. They have to be.

"That monster guy is still out here, but I guess I could take ya out before I go!" The villain chuckled as he stepped on Tokoyami's back, pressing it harder with his strength.

The force of the foot made him yell in agony. It was the same source of power he used to deal with the group. If that quirk is stronger than he thought, then it surely was easy for him to take down all four of them. And now, it might be proven to even kill one of them as well.

"Well kid, I guess I should do this. Boss told me not to kill any of ya brats, but hey, maybe he won't notice if I took out one." He laughed while raising his foot up, preparing to crush his prey to bits.

This was it.

It was all over for him.

He can't be able to see his friends again.

He can't be able to check on his parents.

He can't confess to the one he loves.

And most importantly, he can't be able to become a pro-hero.

He was going to die.

Tokoyami slowly started to shed tears, preparing his sudden fate.

Why must this happen to him? Why must it be this way? He should have just called in sick and stayed alone in his dorm, but no. This was the fate he'd chosen, and now it was going to end badly for him.

"D-Dark Shadow...anyone..." He murmured. "Please..." It was then that Tokoyami soon fell into conscious. A perfect time for the villain to make his execution better.

"Sweet dreams, ya bi-" Before he could slam the foot down, the villain was soon swatted by a mysterious figure, landing on the rocky floor with a hard thud.

He attempted to gain his vision to see who attacked him until his pupils were at least the size of an ant.

Right in front of him was the looming presence of the same shadow creature his opponent had. Only this time, he was getting larger and his yellow eyes instantly changed into blood red.

Dark Shadow was rightly angered by what he had done to Tokoyami. He knows well that nobody is able to kill his own master. _No one_. And anyone who even dares do so would only end up seeing red at the next moment. He never took his sight away from the heartless bastard. Seeing his face made him growl louder, his form even getting bigger.

" **STAY. AWAY.** " Once his claws were sharpened, he screeched in rage. " _ **FROM FUMIKAGE!**_ " And with that, he lunged after the villain.

Said villain screamed in fear once Dark Shadow came after him in an instant. He tried to move away, maybe even attack him like before, but his large figure was too big for him to handle. He was completely outnumbered.

The shadow demon didn't even cared over his cowardly pleas for mercy. That man deserved something far better then a simple trip to prison.

Growling once again, he slithered around him in a quick pace before pouncing at him.

And the villain's screams soon echoed from all over the area…

* * *

Tokoyami's vision became black. But however, he found himself able to breathe again. It was only for a few minutes that he felt something touching on his forehead. It feels so familiar…

" **Fumikage!** "

His eyes fluttered lightly as he was greeted by the friendly form of his companion Dark Shadow, who looked worried for a moment. But nonetheless, he looked so happy to see him awake.

"D-Dark Shadow…?" Tokoyami spoke up, slowly getting the energy again to at least sit up.

" **Oh great, you're still alive! I thought that bastard really did killed ya!** " Dark Shadow said, feeling relieved.

Tokoyami however, remained silent for a bit. He tried the best he could to put his thoughts together.

"Dark Shadow, are we still in the cavern?"

" **Uh, yeah...** "

"Are Tsuyu and the others alright?"

" **Yeah, she called up from the speaker! She, Ko** **da, and Shouji are still alright. But she's not sure about everyone else.** "

The crow-headed boy was a bit relieved to hear that. But one thing remains…

He soon asked a question. "What about the villain who ambushed us? Is he still in there as well?" He asked his friend, his voice coming back to it's rightful manner.

Tokoyami could have sworn Dark Shadow was getting more nervous for a second. He didn't know if he really was or not. It made him feel confused, even worried. "Dark Shadow?"

" **U-uhhhh—he got away!** " The shadow demon nodded, a little fast strangely. " **I was able to distract him so I can move you out to safety! I'm sure the others kicked his ass for us!** "

"...Are you sure?"

" **Yeah, don't worry about it!** " Dark Shadow sensed his master about to ask as to why he was stuttering. He needed to change the subject. " **B-but come on, let's go! We're almost at the exit! Tsuyu told us to come ou** **t** **for them!** "

Tokoyami still didn't bought it, but soon agreed with his quirk. It was best to ask that question later. While he is still badly injured, he can still be able to walk forward with Dark Shadow's help. While the two of them are leaving, he soon spoke up. "Dark Shadow, whatever you did while I was unconscious, I want to thank you for helping me out." He smiled a little. "I deeply appreciate it."

His smile grew more when he watched his shadowy companion blush a bit, making a rather adorable face. " **Eh, it was nothing! Now let's go already! And uh, don't try to look back, okay!** " When Tokoyami wasn't looking, he frowned a little. " **Don't look back...** "

He and Tokoyami soon got out of the forest, waiting to find their fellow classmates again.

But right behind them was the same dark corner, painted with the scattered remains of their former attacker…


End file.
